It's complicated
by oanamom
Summary: Sequel to True Love. When Zoey tries to forget what happend, a unexplicable twist happens that makes everything change...What is that? Sore wa himitsu desu  .
1. Chapter 1

"I DID WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

It was afternoon in Tokio. People were busy with their usually work. Besides the working sound a redhead girl's scream was heard by half of the city.

Zoey was on her ship at Café Mew Mew. Until then, she was suffering from the hangover so she groaned all the time. But after two cups of coffee and one of Wesley's delicious cakes, she revived and of course, realized what happened last night.

"I can't believe I did…OMG I did…URGH…!" She was circeling a table ,scaring the customers and of course making Elliot a headache."I can't believe how stupid was that! I knew I shouldn't drink so much, but it was a damn party!Oh, and I needed to go walking home in the night when I knew that bastart would follow me and…"

"Zoey, who are you talking about?''

The mew stoped and looked at the Café. All the customers left(or ran for their lifes) and the four mews, Elliot and Wesley were staring at her. Zoey blushed like a tomato and started explaining."Wha-a-t ? I…I w-wasn't me..I mean I…didn't ment to…I gotta go!'"And she ran.

"Geese, how can I tell the mews that I slept with the enemy! OMG, now how would I battle with them if I can't even look at him?!"When she finally calmed down, she walkd home peacefully. Until…

"Hey, kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey froze. There he was, the person(or should she say alien) she tried to avoid all day, standing at 3 feet above her in the air, smirking like an idiot. She had no idea what to do know, but when he saw that she wasn't answering, he started getting closer…and closer …and clos…

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!" She put her hand in front of her face as an attempt of self-protection ,and the she saw a blue light coming from her hand. It quickly formed a blue shield all around her so that Dren couldn't get to her.

"What the…?"Dren looked at the shocked mew that put down her hand, and so the shield disappeared. "Could that be.."and the he teleported away.

Zoey had no idea what just happened . But it felt like when she was transforming into a mew…that familiar power inside her...THE BLUE AQUA!She stared wide-eyed at her hands , being a mew couldn't possibly make her have such abilities.

She rushed home thinking that she will ask Eliott the next day. 'Maybe the Blue Aqua inside me started to become more powerful', she calmed herself, but she never knew what was going to happen…

Back on the alien planet , Sardon and Tarb were planning another attack when Dren appeared with a weird expression on his face.

"What happened?" Sardon asked. Dren then took a deep breath and said with a confused tone: "Zoey is a cyniclon."


	3. Chapter 3

The legend says that, a long time ago, on the cyniclons planet lived a few aliens who could summon blue aqua right from their hands. They were called 'The Special Ones' (not very original).The Special Ones kept the planet in prosperity, aliens never craving for a single thing. But that happened almost a millennium ago, so nobody knew if it's true, until now...

"Are you absolutely sure, Dren?"Sardon asked, very serious.

"Yes. I've been talking to her-"

"You mean _stalking __her…" _Tarb corrected.

"Whatever, and suddenly , she formed a shield with her hands. I could feel the blue aqua energy from her."

"In that case, we need to take a DNA test , could you get some of her hairs?"

"I'll be right back."He said and teleported away. Tarb sighed and questioned Sardon: "How can she be a cyniclon if she doesn't have ears? And what will she do on Earth?She surely doesn't know she's a cyniclon, and doesn't have any powers either."

"According to the sayings, The Special Ones looked almost like normal humans because they didn't have ears. We still have to collect some DNA to answer the questions, but I guess since the planet got worse and worse, Zoey's parents sent her to the Earth to keep her alive not knowing she's a Special One, and her Earth mom and dad adopted her. We will find out later, I will talk to Deep Blue about this and maybe we don't have to attack the Earth a while."Sardon said and with that he leaved.

Back on Earth, Dren arrived in Zoey's room and looked for her hairbrush. When he was about to take it, the door shut open and before his eyes,stood a very shocked mew. 'Let the hell begin', he thought as he saw her face getting redder and redder…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOOOOM?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dren smirked at the redhead before him. "Now, now, kitten, there's absolutely no need for you to shout. All the neighbours will think that I'm abusing you or something."

"And wouldn't be that right?What are you doing in my room already?"Zoey started very irritated.

"Well, if you must know, I wanted to talk to you about 'us'."His smirk grew wider. "I really enjoyed sleeping with you kitten, you smell so nice." Her face was even redder now, so he continued: "I'm really sorry for leaving that early, but I had some errands to do, but I kissed you goodbye anyway."

"You bastard!You took advantage of my condition and used it for your own perverted intentions."

"So do I really have to remember you that you said you love me , eh, kitten?" Zoey's face looked so red that maybe she needed some medicine. "T-that was t-the drink in me, you don't think I really meant it r-right?" She started laughing isterically.

"Well, kitten,as much I'd like to continue our little chit-chat, I really need to go." He grabbed the hairbrush,and quickly kissed her on the lips before teleporting sighed and falled on the floor.

'That sick pervert little ….'

Back on the alien planet, Dren appeared in front of Tarb. "Where is Sardon?"

"He went to talk to Deep Blue he should come back any minute from now."So they waited 'peacefully', until Sardon came back. "What did Deep Blue said?" Dren asked him. "He told me to come back later after I did the DNA test, but until then we shouldn't attack the you got the hairs?" Dren gaved him the hairbrush.

"Now you'll have to wait until I finish the test."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Zoey woke up not very didn't get any sleep, kept thinking about blue aqua and aliens and…Dren. "Aww why can't I be normal?" She groaned in her pillow. 'No, there's no time for being weak,today I'll ask Eliott about that shield.'She thought as she was rushing to the school.

Back at the aliens planet, Dren was sleeping peacefully, until…

"Hey Sleeping-Beauty, wake up!" Tarb rushed into his room and started shouting and jumping. Dren groaned and slowly rise up. "What do you want, silly brat?"

At that remark Tarb stopped and looked at him. "Sardon is done with the DNA test,he wants us to come outside."Dren got up and rushed outside. 'Well of course, if it's about the old hag , he'll go to the moon…' Tarb thought, slightly amused, as he followed Dren outside.

When they arrived , Sardon was staying before them with a huge pile of data in his hands. "So, I did the DNA test and I compared it to the one made at the Café (which he had stolen from the Café of course) and it was positive: Zoey is a cyniclon. It appears that the special cyniclon part in her slowly 'eats' the cat DNA , so at this moment it's already gone, meaning that if she tries to transform into a mew, she won't succeed. It 's possible that her alien ears will pop out when she feels a powerful emotion, or she will start flying or teleporting not knowing why, so we'll have to keep an eye on her, and check on this list-he shows them a list with different abilities a cyniclon has-and see if she's making any progress."

"So, this means we'll have to stalk her like Dren does?" Tarb asked, with a grin on his face. "Well, since Dren followed her everytime he had an occasion, he knows her route and her daily routine, which only means we have an atvantage." "Yeah, finally Dren is helpful…" Tarb chuckled . "Shut up, you brat!" Dren said as he smacked him on the head. " But still, why didn't she showed her cyniclon powers before?" Dren asked. "Because special cyniclons (as the legend says)start to have powers only around since she was injected with cat DNA, it slowed down the process more. If it didn't we would've sensed she was a cyniclon a long time ago." " Oh, I see, and besides cyniclon normal powers, what do the special ones have?" Tarb asked, rubbing his head.

"Just be patient. Dren, tell us where the 'ex-mew' is right now…"Dren smirked: " Right now, she should come out from the school." With that they teleported to her school. 'This sure it'll be fun…' Dren thought.

**Thanks to anyone who's reading this. And I'm sorry for any writing mistakes I've made. I'm still new with the English , but I think I corrected most of them. And I did some little story changes here and there, so sorry again for any imagination problems if I can call them like that. And I'm sorry again because my chapters are so short, I just like to publish them and see if anyone gives me a review. Do I have to apologize for anything else?If yes, please inform me. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this it makes me so happy. Love you all.*kiss***

**Nya!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a very sunny afternoon in Tokyo. It was quiet and peaceful, until the school doorbell rang. All the kids rushed in the schoolyard talking and laughing . Between them, a petite redhead tried to reach the school gates. She was in a hurry. Again. "Sorry…umm…excuse me…let me go….!" Since the professor had to tell them some announcement after hours were over, she was late at the Café. 'Damn that Eliott !If he's going to take another amount of my paycheck I'm going to shove a plate down his throat!' Zoey thought as she finally made it to the gates.

On the other side of the road, well-hidden in the bushes, stood three aliens watching the redhead. "If this is what you do everyday, I'm really sorry for you." The younger one said. And of course the smack on the top of the head wasn't late to come. "Why don't you just shut up, little brat?"Dren said. "Will you two stop arguing and pay attention?" Sardon said as he showed them that the mew started running. " Come on, we need to follow her." He said as they floated above the buildings following the redhead.

Zoey was running as fast as she could, but she needed a miracle to make it there in time. 'Oh, God,please, help me-'She thought , and suddenly, she teleported.

"Teleporting-checked" Sardon said, while checking on his list. "We need to find her! Who knows where she landed?" "No, that won't be necessary. She's a special cyniclon after all. Every power she evolves is much easier for her to do it right. She may be at the Café.Let's go there." And they disappeared.

In front of the Café, a teleporting hole appeared and Zoey dropped with her nose in the ground.

"Ouch!Huh,how did I got here?"

Right then Eliott came from inside and looked at her. "Well, that's a first, Zoey, you finally made it on time. Now get up and come on in."

Zoey sighed , as she cleaned her clothes from possible dust and got in.

The cyniclons were watching from a certain distance, not wanting to draw any attention. "Poor kitten, she sure is very confused." Dren smirked. " Now we have to wait until she finishes work?" Tarb whimpered. "Stop acting like a baby. It is our mission so it's our duty to accomplish it."

A few hours later, the mew got out of the Café, very tired."Always…customers…perverts…everywhere…" Zoey talked to herself and sighed. "Thank God it's Friday." (It has nothing to do with Katy Perry's song;Just saying). As she walked down the road, she didn't noticed a big hole in the ground. When she was almost going to fall in it, she started floating 2 inches above the ground, until she passed the hole. When her feet touched the pavement again, she woke up from her zombie-walking. "Wha-? What just happened?" She panicked seeing the hole beside her. 'What the hell is happening today with me?' She thought. _Bzzzt!Bzzzt!_ She had gotten a message. From her dad. _ZOEY WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED WHY AREN'T YOU HOME YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED YOU'RE DEAD WHAT HAPPENED?!_ She these days...And she rushed home.

From the bushes came a voice: "Flying-checked." Then two other voices sighed and then disappeared into the shadows…

Just a second after Zoey opened the door , her dad rushed from his chair to her with the speed of light and hugged her tightly. "Can't…breathe!" "See, honey? She's alright, I told you." Her mom smiled from the dad let her go, and started:

"10 MINUTES! 10 MINUTES YOUNG LADY! What did you do in those 10 minutes? You met with a boy don't you? With that Mark boy right? Or someone else? Someone older?"

Zoey sighed for the 10th time that day. "Calm down, dad, Eliott kept me for a couple of minutes to tell me that I have tomorrow a day of because I came on time today." " WHAAAT? That boss of yours wants something from you? I'm going to-" "That's very good sweetie-her mom walked in – why don't you go have some rest? Or you want something to eat?" "No thanks mom, goodnight ! I love you!"

"You aren't going anywhere young lady until-" "Let her be, dear, why don't you eat this pie I made for you?" And he calmed down. .Wins.

When Zoey got into her room after taking her shower (and any other thing she may do in the bathroom…) she lazily changed into her pijamas and dropped on her bed, sleeping almost immediately.

Back on the aliens planet, Sardon said to the others two:

"Because controlling and creating chimeras are one of the most important abilities, we'll have to launch an attack at the mews again, and since the leader can't turn into a mew, the chimera will have to listen to her…Maybe."Sardon said, a little tired. " Okay, see you tomorrow…"Dren said , sleep-walking. 'And it will be fun again…'He thought.

**So, this is the longest chapter I've ever made until now. I hope you like it. And it took me half an hour. Tell me if you find any mistakes. And by the time the next chapter is up, I'd like to have at least 10 reviews. It would make me so happy*sob*. Anyway, I think this story will have around 15 chapters or less, with an epilogue at the end. Do you want Zoey and Dren to have kids? I surely want. If you do, tell me how many in the review and I'll considerate it. **

**Nya!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Zoey woke up by the sound of MiniMew. "_Alien alert!Alien alert!Zoey alien!Alien zoey! Error!Erorr!"_Since she couldn't make him stop, she decided to take his batteries off. 'I don't think there will be any alien problems today so, it doesn't matter.' She thought.

So she took a shower(and any other bathroom things again) and dressed in a cute summer dress with pink flowers on it that came right before her knees. Then she brushed her hair, and was about to put it in the pigtails, when her phone rang. 'Corina?What would she want?' And she answered.

"Hello?"

"The aliens are attacking! Where the heck are you?MiniMew didn't alerted you? Come on, hurry up!They're in the park!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!"

So she rushed outside , taking her pendant from the nightstand. As she made it into the park, there weren't any people, exept the other four mews, the cyniclons and some kind of mutation chimera between a very ugly dog or something like that(it doesn't matter; it's ugly).

"There you are! Didn't MiniMew alerted you about the aliens?" Corina said, very angry.

" Well, you see, MiniMew had a small problem, I think he needs a repair…He-he." Zoey said, scratching the back of her head.

The cyniclons looked at each other, knowing the real reason MiniMew freaked out.

"It doesn't matter right now, transform already!"

Zoey kissed her pendant and waited…and waited…nothing kissed it again. Still she started to kiss it repeatedly,irritated. "It doesn't work! Maybe it's broken?" She asked. "How could it be broken?" Renee asked.

Dren and Tarb tried not to laugh , so Sardon ordered: "Chimera, attack!" The Chimera throwed a fist at the mews.

They managed to dodged it,Zoey running from the battle area. "Chimera, attack her!"Sardon said, pointing at Zoey. ' This is how I die…' She thought as she started running for her dear life. The chimera kept following her, throwing fists, legs, tail, poor Zoey barely managing to dodge. The other mews tried to kill it, but everytime one of them came near, the chimera formed a shield, not letting them interfere.

Zoey got cornered , and the chimera was aiming a shot at her. She placed her hands in front of her, closed her eyes and shouted: " STOP!"(just as a ultimate defense move). And nothing happened . She waited to be blown, but nothing. So she looked up and saw the chimera slowly putting it's hand down, and backing away a little. 'What the heck?' So she tried something else. "Um… thinghy…sit!" The chimera sat down.

The mews watched shocked as the leader was being listened by the enemy. "Now…roll over." The chimera did so.

" Controlling chimeras-checked." Sardon said in a low tone. Then he clasped his fingers and the chimera disappeared. So did they.

The mews rushed at Zoey. "Are you okay?" Bridget asked her. "Umm…I'm…fine…I guess…" She said as she tried to gain balance over her feet again. She was shaking. "Would you like to take you home?" "No, thanks, I'll go at the Café to talk a little to Eliott. See you all later." And she walked away.

On her way, Zoey kept thinking about all the strange events that occurred lately. The miracle of her speed-of-light reach at the Café from yesterday, the floating, controlling a chimera…and the blue aqua shield…all these things really messed up her mind… she really needed to talk to Eliott.

As she reached the Café, she walked inside to see if Wesley or Eliott were there. Nope. She went upstairs when she heard a noise. From the bathroom. When she was about to knock, she heard clearly Eliott's voice.

~I'm too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's going to leave me…~ ( If you don't know the song is called Right Said Fred- I'm too sexy ;you can watch it on youtube)

Zoey almost died trying not to burst into laughing, so she quickly grabbed her phone and recorded his singing. 'Finally, Eliott, my revenge.' She grinned evily.

She went to the basement to make sure Wesley wasn't there, then she leaved. Maybe she didn't get what she wanted, but she didn't regret that she went there. As she walked, her phone rang again. It was Mark . 'Oh, it's been a long time!' She thought happily.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Zoey, hello, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me today in the park. Are you free?"

" Yes, I'll meet you there in 5 minutes. Ok, bye!"

"Bye!"

Finally, some good luck! She hummed all the way to the park. When she arrived to the park , she saw Mark waiting for her near the fountain. She walked over him.

"Hi, Mark!"

"Hello, Zoey. I'm really glad that you accepted my date." Zoey blushed a little. "Of, course, is my pleasure."

So they started walking around the park. Then, they sat on a bench. Mark grabed Zoey's hand.

Zoey was so surprised her ears popped out. She panicked. "Look Mark, an ice-cream van! Can you get me some?" She asked before he looked at her. "Sure, I'll be right back." Then he went away.

Zoey sighed. 'Why now?' She patted her head… But no ears. Huh? How can that be? 'I was sure, I felt them popping out.' Then she patted the rest of her head, just in case. Then her left hand went to her normal ears. Her heart skipped a beat. 'No. It's not possible.' Then she took out of her purse a small mirror. She looked in it. "Impossible…" She whispered. In her reflection, where her normal ears should stay, were two elf ears, just like the cyniclons ones. 'No way…'

She looked quickly through her purse to find anything that could cover her ears. Luckily, she found a hat. She placed it over her ears, and she shouted to Mark: "Mark! I'm really sorry but I have to go! My grandma is at the hospital and I need to see her!"

Mark heard her from the van and waved a hand at her. " It's okay, Zoey! I hope she'll be you later."

And then she rushed home. 'This can't be happening to me…'

She walked inside her house, and saw a note on the table. _Dear Zoey, Me and your dad went to a little trip to gain our love back( not really, only to relax a little). We will be back by Wednesday. You have food in the fridge and money in the cupboard. Be careful. We love you! MOM_

Four days without her parents. 'That's a vacation to me too.'She thought. Then she remembered.

She took off her hat and looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror. Her ears were gone. "Thank God."

Then she went upstairs . She walked inside her room and closed the door behind her. When she was about to turn around she heard someone saying: "Well, well, look who's back."

She turned around shocked to see the three cyniclons looking at her.

" We'll have to talk a little, kitten." Dren smirked.

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry again for any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning. I'd like 14 reviews by the time next chapter is up.(Just 14 :( )**

**NYA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey palled. What should she do? There were three cyniclons in her room, she was alone, her pendant didn't work, neither did MiniMew so she couldn't ask for any help, and they wanted to talk to her? She managed to act a little stronger, and asked, barely whispering:

"What are you doing in my room?" Dren smirked. "I told you kitten, we have a matter to discuss with you, and I'm sure you'll find it rather 'interesting'." She saw the meaning hidden in his words. What would they possibly want? "Go on."

Sardon looked at her with an expressionless face and asked her : "Did you know that you're adopted?"

Zoey first thought that he was joking…but Sardon doesn't joke. "Wha-? I'm not adopted." "Can you be sure? You saw your birthday certificate?" "W-well no…but I can't possibly be adopted…" She really had no idea where this came from and where he wanted to go to with his story. " All right, then, shall we look for any certificate to prove it?" As Sardon said that, all three cyniclons teleported. Then she heard noises downstairs. 'The hell is with those guys, entering my house and looking for things that don't exist.' Then something clicked in her mind. Three aliens were looking through her parents stuff and she sat there, like an idiot, waiting for them to come back.

She rushed downstairs and tripped over something…that was breathing. Since the lights were turned off, she couldn't see what she was standing on. Then she heard a chuckle from beneath her. 'Damn it.'

Dren smirked as he watched her trying to rise up, but he wouldn't let her. He turned her so that he was standing on top of her, and whispered in her ear: " Déjà vu, kitten?" She blushed. "Get off of me!" Struggling didn't helped her, so she had only one solution left. "P-please?" "Huh, kitten?" "C-can you please…let me go?" "One condition kitten." She gulped. "And what would that be?" His smirk grew wider. "Well, of course, a kiss." " You pervert! That's what you planned from the beginning!" "Oh, kitten, is that little you think of me? I'm really hurt. Now, you be a good girl and give me a kiss, or I'll have to stay like that with you until you let me." 'That bastard…' "Ugh…fine. One second." "As you say, kitten.

His lips touched hers lightly, then when she wanted to pull out, he grabbed her wrists and kissed her passionately . She tried to broke free, but no avail. Finally their lips broke apart, in need for air. Dren let go of her wrists and licked his lips. He slowly rose up and gave her a hand. When Zoey stood before him, she smacked him on the face with all her power. "Ouch, kitten ! That really hurt!" He said, rubbing his cheek. " You pervert bastard with lack of morals jellyfish brains selfish rotten alien! I'm going to kill you!" And she aimed her fist at him. "Stop it , you two." Her fist froze in the air as she heard Sardon's voice. He showed her a paper.

" This is what we were looking for." He gave her the paper. She looked at it not very confident as she started reading . The paper almost escaped her hand, as tears slowly filled her eyes. It really was true. That paper was a adoption certificate, with her parents signature on it. It wasn't fake. But why? And how? She managed to hide her tears as she asked : "How did you knew about this?"

"That's the reason we came here to talk to you. It's not just this." Sardon answered her.

"What else?" "You better sit down , kitten." As he opened the light, he slowly put Zoey in a chair, at the table. Tarb appeared too. Sardon slowly started with the legend of the special cyniclons, as Zoey listened to him. "And what does this have to do with me?" She asked, unsure.

" Well, you sure know that a lot happened recently with your body and powers. You formed a blue aqua shield, teleported, floated, controlled a chimera…" "How do you know about all these? You've been following me?" "Well, we had to , since you had no idea what was happening with you." " And what's happening to me?" "You start to transform into a special cyniclon." Silence. Zoey didn't know if she should laugh, or cry, or stare. "What? That's not funny!" " Do we seem like we're joking? How else could you explain all that happened? Your alien alerter (aka MiniMew) started to freak out because he sensed you being an alien. You couldn't transform because your cyniclon DNA 'ate' the cat DNA you had. Your cyniclon parents left you on Earth to protect you and your adoptive parents took you and raised you. You should've grown these powers a year ago, but since you were injected with the cat DNA it slowed down the process, and you became a cyniclon just now. What other prove do you want?" As Sardon said that, Zoey started to place the puzzle pieces in her brain. That's the reason she grew ears at hat sudden emotion. That's why she started feeling rather familiar (even if she didn't said it) to the cyniclons. Oh, God! She really was a cyniclon!

" N-now…w-what?" She barely managed to say. "You'll have to come with us on our planet, of course. Your power of creating blue aqua will revive our planet. And we won't have to invade Earth anymore."

"What? I can't come to your planet!" " Of course you can, actually you need to come. You don't want your ears to pop out every single time you feel an emotion right? And you can't mate with humans, because you won't make kids." Zoey's jaw dropped. 'What? So I have no chance on remaining here? And I won't make kids with Mark? That means I'll have to marry God knows witch cyniclon? Or worse, D-d..No! It can't be right!' Dren seemed to read her thoughts as he said: "Don't worry, kitten. A soon as were landing on my planet we're going to get married!" Another slap came almost immediately.

She sighed. "Can you all please go? I'm tired." " Sure, we'll give you the time you need." And they disappeared. She closed the lights and went to her bed, not thinking she will get any sleep. Tomorrow, she'll have to tell the mews. And call her parents. Until then, just 3 hours of sleep will be enough.

**So, here is the next chapter! A little sad, but things will get better! Thanks for all who reviewed my story! I never thought anyone will like this so much! 17 reviews till' the next one? I hope so! Sorry for mistakes! Love y'all!**

**NYA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoey woke up the next day around 7 am, even if it was Sunday. She barely slept because she had hundreds of nightmares, most of them with her and Dren getting married. Horror, for sure. Anyway, she had to call her parents(who cares if she wakes them up), actually, her adoptive parents. 'I'm sure my adoptive mom died her hair so she could look more like me…' Then she called. Multiple times. Until , finally, someone pick up the phone.

"Hello…Zoey dear…is something wrong?" Her 'mom' answered.

"Yes, it's something wrong. Why didn't you tell me I'm adopted?" Right to the point. Silence.

" How…did you find out?"

" I found the adoption certificate. Why didn't you tell me?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, sweetie. It's just that we had no idea how to tell you, because it was so weird…finding you…I thought you weren't going to believe us. So we thought to keep it a secret."

" Tell me how did you find me."

Her mother started to sob. "Well, me and your dad were walking through the forest, to make it to that little house we used to take you when you were little. And when we got there, we heard a little cry from inside. And there was you. We called the police, the missing children, nothing. It's like you came from a different dimension." 'Or planet…' Zoey thought. " So we thought to adopt you, since I couldn't make children of my own…That's it." Silence again.

"All right, then, we'll talk when you get home, okay?" "Okay, sweetie, bye." "Bye."

Zoey sighed. It was very hard not to burst in tears and blame her 'mom' for everything. She couldn't call her "mom" anymore…She looked at her watch. 7:54. She should try and sleep some more, until she has to go to the Café. She slept way better now, since she had gotten some answers. When she woke up, it was 11. She was late again.

She ran to the Café, only to bump into Eliott who was outside looking for her. "Ouch! I'm sorry!"

"You're late again. I knew I shouldn't gave you a day off, or you'll be cutting off work again-" "Umm, Eliott-" "You're never making it on time-" "Eliott, I need to tell you-" "This goes off of your paycheck."

"Damn it Eliott let me talk or I'll tell everyone what you do in the shower!" Oh, yes, she could be evil. For the first time she saw Eliott blush. " I…I…you've been stalking me or what?" " Oh, no, it's just pure and sweet payback. Now, what about my paycheck?" She showed him the video on her phone. "All right, you can go." " Actually, no. I just came here to tell you that I'm a cyniclon, but since this week might be the last I'll spend on Earth, I wanted to have a revenge on you, or I was going to regret it the rest of my life." " Wait, what?" Zoey sighed and dragged him inside, where the other mews were waiting. She told them the whole story, as they stared wide-eyed. When she finished, it was silence again. Then Kiki hugged Zoey and told her: " I don't care if you're an alien, Zoey, that means you and Tarb are siblings, he!" At that comment, Zoey didn't know is she should laugh at her little companion's naivete, or she should cry knowing that being Tarb's sister will mean that she's going to marry D-d…

Zoey took the little monkey off her and said: " I'm really sorry, please don't hate me or anything, I didn't know until yesterday, if you're going to judge me, I'll understand." And she walked away.

Problem two, solved. Well, not really. She arrived home and started crying. She loosed her parents, her friends, her whole life only because of a stupid pair of elf ears. As tears were falling on her pillow, a blue light formed and when she rose up her head , she saw the blue aqua. "I…did this?" She took it in her hand. Yes, it was blue aqua. She could feel the energy. 'I wonder how many of these can I make…If this is the only thing I can do, I'll try my best.' And she sat in her chair, placed her hand on her desk and focused. "Come on, blue aqua, come at me…"

**Hey! I decided to make this chapter even if I haven't got 17 reviews yet.** **It's a little shorter, but I'm going in a little vacation for about 4-5 days or more, and I don't think I'll have internet, so I put it anyway. Until I'm back, can you pleeeeease with a cherry on top to give me 20 reviews? If you do, I swear I'll do a very long and romantic chapter! Again, sorry for grammar mistakes. Love you!**

**NYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

6 am. Monday. School.

Zoey didn't sleep at all the whole night. She tried so hard to make blue aqua that it sucked the energy from her. Fortunately, she made a lot of blue aqua. I mean _a lot._ When she started, blue aqua was getting out of her hands one by one. Then it actually poured down from her hands, and she had to get a box. Now she was staring at the box, filled to the brim with blue aqua. Zoey sighed. At least now she can have some sleep. She really didn't care to go to school. And she laid on her bed. Just when she was about to sleep…

" Now, now, kitten, why are you sleeping when there is so much to do?" Dren appeared next to the bed.

Zoey groaned and rose up. "You don't have anything better to do beside eating my brain cells? And you really should stop calling me 'kitten', cause I'm not a kitten anymore." Her head bent down. Dren took her chin in his fingers and rose her head up. "You're always going to be my kitten, kitten." He whispered in her ear. 'Damn. That line is good.' She thought, as he was getting closer to her lips…She could feel now his breath on her skin…

" STOP!" She pushed him as far away as possible. " The hell is happening to me?" She yelled. Dren chuckled. " See, kitten, since you are one of us now, this thing between us is called 'mating'. Your hormones are influenced by mine, making us do things that we didn't planned, so that means we' re souls mates. Isn't that beautiful?" _Slap._ "Ouch, kitten. What was that for?" "Stop with your nonsense and take a look at that. She pointed to the box. He looked inside it to find hundreds of blue aqua. " Wow, kitten, you did this?" "The whole night, so could you pleeease let me sleep?" " Am I stopping you or something, kitten?" Zoey groaned again. " Yes! Get out of my room!" She pushed him out on the window. " Okay, kitten. I'm going." And he teleported. ' Man, that was easy.' And she sat on her bed. Too easy…

"AARGH!" She jumped out of her bed when she felt a pair of arms trying to hug her. " Dren! I'm going to kill you!" She jumped on him and started kicking wherever she could. Then she realized the position she was having. She…on top of him…on a bed…she barely having any clothes on her…She squeaked and tried to get off, but would he let her? No! And they kept rolling , Zoey trying to rose up, Dren not letting her, until…

"Would you two act a little more mature please?" Sardon's deep voice stopped their little 'game'. Zoey finally rose up. " Thanks a lot…" Dren said. " You're welcome." Zoey took the box and throwed it in Sardon's hands. " Here you go.648 pieces of blue aqua. God bless you." She was starting the day sarcastically . Go, Zoey! " That's very good, Zoey, now you need to pack." " To what?" " To pack. Tomorrow we're going back on our planet. Until then, Tarb , Dren and I are going to restore the planet to her formal beauty. Come on, let's go Dren." Dren mumbled something about 'cheap nerd' and 'stupid bastard' and leaved.

Zoey fell on her knees. She knew she had to go, but she didn't think it will be so soon. She hadn't got time to talk to her 'parents' or to try to apologize to her friends. She started crying as she packed.

Then she heard the doorbell rang. She quickly wipe the tears off her face and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was very surprised to find the other four mews, Eliott and Wesley looking at her.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" She barely whispered, 100% shocked.

"We came to see you, since you're …leaving, we wanted to apologize for …treating you like that when you told us." Bridget tried to make a normal sentence. " How did you find out I was leaving?" " Well, Dren came today at the Café and explained everything, so we decided to come here and apologize .I mean ,we don't care if you have elf ears or cat ears or human ears, we still love you."

Tears started forming in Zoey's eyes again, but this time they were tears of happiness. " Oh, you guys!" And she jumped in the middle of them, in a big hug. Then they all came in and talked, played, cried and everything. When they were about to go, everybody said goodbye and told her to visit them every single month, then they leaved. Eliott changed the mechanism on MiniMew so that he was now just a intergalactic way of communication, no longer an alien detector. Wesley said that he will talk to her 'parents' tomorrow and make them understand, also he would talk to the director of the school and Zoey's two best friends, but she said she wanted to talk to Mark alone.

As she packed some more things, she couldn't help but to think about Dren. He went to the Café and explained everything to the mews and made them to come and apologize. Why did he do that? Is he really trying to be nice, or it's just another pervert plan of his? Who knows. After she packed every single piece of clothing she had in three big bags, and placed some photos and anything else that she needed, she dressed up and went to talk to Mark. By this time, he should get out of school.

Zoey hurried up down the road, just in time as she bumped into him. " Oh! Hi, Zoey, why haven't you been to school today? Are you sick?" " Ummm…no, actually, I wanted to tell you that….I'm moving."

"Moving? Where?" " Well…to a boarding school in…England." " Oh, really? Actually, I was going to move to England too next year, maybe we will meet there. In what town is it?" Crap. " Ooops, I remembered wrong, it's in Ireland ." " Oh, so, when are you going?" " Tomorrow, so I just wanted to make things right between us, you know…" She scratched the back of her head. " Yes, I understand, then I wish you good luck. Goodbye!" And he kissed her on the cheek. She squeaked and her elf ears pop out. Her face got blue. Fortunately , Mark waved her goodbye as he crossed the street, so he didn't see it. "Why me?"

" Oh, kitten, you look so cute with this kind of ears." Someone up there was playing tricks on her.

**Hello there! I just came back from my vacation ( witch wasn't a vacation, it was a nightmare, but anyway) so I put this chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews. Everybody gets a strawberry! The romantic funny chapter I was talking about will come soon ! Love you all ! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Sorry for mistakes!**

**NYA!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you want now?"She shouted at him.

" I'm hurt kitten, after all I did for you , I think I should deserve some more respect." Dren said acting like a hurt child. " I knew it! Sending my friends to my house was indeed some kind of plan of yours! I'm not going to fall in your trap!" Dren floated down almost touching her and took her hands from her ears. He touched gently one of her ears and kissed it. Zoey almost purred. These ears sure are sensitive! Or is it that thing Dren said with the mat..ing…

SLAP!

"Kitten, why do you always have to do that?" He said, rubbing his cheek. "I won't look that good if you keep on bruising me…" Zoey lifted her hand for another slap, but Dren was fast enough to catch her hand and used it to take her closer to him and…kiss her. Zoey was shocked for a moment, but then she was angry, so she kicked him in his manhood. Dren let her go and fell to his knees, groaning from pain.

"Ouch, kitten, you're going to need this later…" SLAP! And she walked away. 'Probably is that time of the month…' He thought as he managed to teleport.

When Zoey got home, she saw that her bags weren't there anymore. 'They sure are quick…' She sighed as she landed on her bed. It was very hard not to burst in tears because of Mark. She even couldn't tell him the truth. At one moment, she was almost going to rush into his arms and tell him everything, but that wasn't his problem, it was hers. Zoey groaned and turned around. And if it wasn't enough, her stupid alien ears came out, and Dren said they were cute. At that thought she blushed a little, not knowing why. Oh yes, he kissed her again, that stupid bastard. And the thing with her friends coming over was indeed his pervert plan . Why can't he leave her alone?

Zoey looked at her clock. 17:42. She should do something. Tomorrow she had to leave. And she couldn't get back only about 2 days a month. ' I wonder if aliens have toilets…' She went to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge for any trace of food. She then saw a bowl of spaghetti . After she ate it, it was 18:13. Time was going so slow…She needed entertaining . Maybe a movie? Then she heard footsteps in her room. She rushed upstairs and kicked the door open. And there were aliens. Big surprise… "Geeze old hag, what's with the hurry?" Tarb mocked her. " You better be careful what you say, little brat, she sure knows how to kick hard." Dren smirked from her bed.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Why do you all want now?" "The restoring of our planet went faster then we expected, so we already took your bags and were going today." "Today?" Zoey was a little sad, but at least she said goodbye to everyone." " Today indeed. Is that a problem?" " Uh, no, just let me check the gas and…lights."She went downstairs and wrote a note: _Dear 'mom' and 'dad'. I decided to go and find my real parents. I'm not mad at you anymore, but I want to do this. Eliott and Wesley will give you more details. I still love you. ZOEY._ She placed it on the fridge and walked upstairs again. " So you're ready now? I'm getting old keep waiting and waiting…" Zoey hit Tarb's head with her elbow. "I'm ready." Dren took her by the hand and teleported.

They got on a large ship. Zoey stared amazed at all the buttons and the lights. It was a big window from where she could look in the space. Sardon went to the buttons and typed something. The ship started to rise, and disappeared in space. Zoey was a little sick ; she looked pretty green.

"It's okay kitten, you're going to love this. Do you want pink flower or red flowers at our wedding?"

SLAP!

**So this is the 11****th**** chapter. I liked to write this. I hope you will like it to. Funny & Romantic chapter coming up! Sorry for mistakes! 30 Reviews! Love you all!**

**NYA!**


	12. Chapter 12

It took about 4 damn hours to arrive on that planet. In that time, Zoey's face was blue, green, then purple, she looked like a rainbow . Poor thing… When they finally arrived, she almost kissed the ground. Intergalactic traveling wasn't her favorite type of entertaining. Now she stared amazed at the buildings and the people. They appeared to have a big party. All the girls were so beautiful, dancing, dressed in some colorful dressed and wearing some complicated jewelry. It was wonderful. And it felt almost…familiar. Almost like home. Zoey shacked her head to erase that thought from her mind.

"Why are they celebrating?" She tried to make a conversation.

" They are celebrating the restoring of the planet, of course. And since you and us did this, we are from now citizens of honor." Sardon explained it to her.

" Citizens of honor…" She repeated.

As they approached the crowd, some girls came closer to them and placed crowns on their heads. Zoey blushed. It isn't like she did such a great thing. Then they kept walking. She heard some giggles from the girls around them. They…looked at Dren and…blushed? The hell?

Zoey pointed at the girls an faced Dren: " Looks like you have some admirers, Lover-boy."

Dren smirked. " I always had, Why, you're jealous, kitten?" Zoey blushed. " You pervert! Don't make me kick your balls again." " That will be a terrible thing to do kitten. I know you are as excited as me about our wedding night." His smirk grew even wider if possible. Zoey's blush also got redder if possible.

They finally made it to a big building . Dren led her to one room at the second floor. It had dark red painting on the walls, a nice pink and puffy carpet, an amazing large bed with yellow pillows and dark green sheets. If she was more careful at that moment when she studied the room, she would've understand why Dren dropped her bags on the floor and jumped on the bed with a _thud _sound.

"Geese, I'm so tired. Mind if I sleep a little kitten? You can join me if you want." " Wha-?Wasn't this supposed to be_ my_ room?" Dren turned around to face her. " Oh, no kitten, this is _our _room." . His. Mine. Our. Together. Zoey spent a while trying to understand the meaning of that word.

When it finally made sense in her head, her face was so red it looked almost like a volcano. " What do you mean our room?" She shouted. " Our. Yours and mine . Sharing. You didn't learn anything in that school of yours?" " Stop joking, god damn it! If this isn't my room tell me where it is!" " This is your room kitten, from now. This was my room in the beginning , but I decorated it a little to match your tastes too. Since we're getting married, I find it pretty normal to share a room-" " We're not getting married! Erase that stupid idea of you perverted mind!" " All right, if you really want some time before, I won't mind. But you still have to share this room with me. There's not a secret anymore that we're together kitten."

"Since when are we together?" She was irritated already. " Since you told me that you love me. Normally, two persons share the mutual feelings for each other and start being a couple, isn't that right?" " But I don't love you! It was the stupid drink inside of me! It was the first time I drank, you can't blame me for saying nonsense like that! I mean, I was walking home alone in the middle of the night, when I could've been raped by some homeless pedophile!" " So it was the faith that sent me to look for you." " No, it was your pervert brain that keeps telling you to stalk me! How dared you to sleep with me that night?" " If you don't remember, you asked me to stay, right after you confessed you undying love to me. I was touched. And of course we had such a nice, long kiss." "You sick bastard!"

She jumped on him, which was exactly what he wanted. Pervert? Him? Noooo…

He catch her and turned around ,so that he was now on top. He grabbed her wrists , seeing she was trying to escape. "Let me go!" She struggled, but no avail. " I'll let you go when you're going to accept that we'll share this room, kitten." " No way!" " Then I'll have no choice but to keep you like this until you're going to made up your mind." Zoey groaned and struggled even more, but it didn't helped. She was fighting a losing battle, she knew it, but she didn't want to admit it. 10 minutes later, she stopped .

" Fine." She barely whispered. "What? I didn't hear you." " How couldn't you heard me with those giant ears of yours? I said fine. I'm sharing the stupid room with you, but I'm not going to accept it." "That's all that I wanted to know." He kissed her quickly on the lips and let her go. " You can unpack if you want, I'll be right back. If you want to look at my underwear they are in the right closet." Then he teleported right before the pillow she was aiming at him was going to hit him. "Pervert…"

She sighed. Maybe a bath will calm her nerves a little. She then saw another door inside the room which she didn't notice before. She opened the door. It was clearly a bath. But she didn't expected one certain alien to be in the tub, water covering only his bottom parts. Dren noticed her and smirked.

"Like what you see, kitten?"

**I could've been longer, but I am soo tired. I've been at the pool all day. Thanks for all the reviews ! You really gave me something to think about! Love you all!33 reviews for the poor? Seriously, I don't know what to write in the next chapter!**

**NYA!**


	13. Chapter 13

Zoey slammed the door shut and rushed out of her new bedroom. Everywhere! That bastard has to be everywhere. Just when she was running outside she bumped into someone who appeared to want to walk inside the room. " I'm sorry!" They both said in unison. She rubbed her forehead and looked at her visitor. It was a girl. A really pretty girl. She was almost as tall as Dren, with long curly orange hair,light green eyes and big gold earrings. She wore a plain pale pink dress and small silver bracelets.

"Who are you? One of Dren's admirers, I suppose?" Zoey asked her.

The girl smiled . " No, of course not. I'm Dren's sister, Myra."

"Sister? I never knew he had a sister. Nice to meet you then. I'm Zoey."

"Oh, I know. Everybody knows you. You saved our planet, and for that we will be forever grateful." She kneeled before her.

Zoey blushed. "Rise up, please, there's no need for you to do these kind of things. I'd like if we could be friends or something, since I'll feel lonely without a female around."

Mira laughed and rose up. "All right, I'll be glad to be your friend.I just came up here to meet you and see if everything is all right."

"Thanks then." Zoey thought a little. "If you're sister with Dren and the others, why didn't you come to try and invade the world too?"

" Oh, that's not for me. I always thought that we need to have peace with the humans. But who listens to me? I'm a poor bookworm, not exactly like Sardon, more shy and silly I should say." She blushed a little.

Just like really needed some of her support right now. "So, Myra, do you think you could familiarize me with all these?" She pointed around her with her hands.

" Of course. I studied a lot the humans from the books, so I don't think there's such a big difference. But I don't think humans fly or teleport." "Or control chimeras." Zoey added. " Exactly, so I think Sardon will train you to do these kind of things."

"No thanks, I think I'll just walk and all…" " You are a special cyniclon, don't worry. You will be able to learn these in no-time ." "If you say so.." Right then the bathroom opened and Dren appeared, wearing only a towel around which covered only until the knees of his bottom parts. He then spotted the two girls, both of them red like hell, and raised an eyebrow. " What? You never seen someone taking a bath? Geese!" Zoey shook her head to get rid of her blush. "I don't know how you three got such a nice sister when you're so damaged." "Kitten, don't be te way,my back is itching a little. Could you…?" He pointed the spot. Zoey groaned. She approached him and scratched as hard as she could the spot. When she stopped, a big red mark remained visible. Myra giggled a little. "You two are so cute together." Dren smirked. "Aren't we?" Zoey almost feel to the ground. " Stop playing! I need to take a bath too!"

"Don't worry, kitten.I cleaned the bath for you. There are towels and all that you need." She didn't like the way he smirked, but with a _See you later_ to Mira she went in the bathroom.

She waited until the tub was almost full, took off her clothes and stepped in. Finally, some time to think. Myra promised her that she'll take care of Dren until her bath's over. So she could relax now. But she couldn't.

Her mind was only at him. Dren. It wasn't because she expected him to show up and scare the living daylights out of her, it was because she started to…accept him. Of course she did not have feelings for him! That's ridiculous! Or is it?Of course it is! Or it isn't? She kept on arguing with herself, but the answer was always the same.

She started to like him. She would go to hell fot this. She will hide her feelings no matter what.

When she got out of the bathroom, the towel well caught around her, she didn't expect to find a table in the middle of the room, full of the most delicious foods she ever seen. Or smelled. She quickly looked in the closet she placed her clothes in to put on something. She rushed back in the bathroom. This time when she came out, she saw Dren in front of her, his normal smirk placed across his lips.

**Short, but still. The next chapter is the last btw, and then I will make an epilogue. To everyone who watched this far, an electronic cake, half pink, half forest green! Which side do you want to eat? *grins*See ya!**

**NYA!**


	14. Chapter 14

Zoey was extremely shocked. "What…what is this for?" She barely managed to say.

"I thought is clear enough, kitten. This, is my present for you." "Present? What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's a welcome to our planet present, also an apologizing present, since lately I've been…how should I say…" " Extremely annoying and much more perverted than usual?" Dren chuckled. "I guess you can put it that way."

Zoey sighed. "This was your sister's idea so I could sleep in this bed without having to draw a line in the middle?" "Can't you accept that I did a nice thing for you kitten?" " Sorry, I'm not used to 'nice things' from you without suspecting some pervert intention hidden inside it." "All right then, take a seat and watch as I do nothing 'perverted' ."

Zoey took a seat and stared at all the foods. "I can try everything?" "Everything's for you." Finally! She was starving. She started eating some little cakes with cherries on top, and continued until there was almost nothing left on the table. "Man, that was good." Dren grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." Zoey rose up quickly when she saw his face. "Why did you grinned? You put something in the food, didn't you? A love potion of some sort, or a true potion, or a sleeping pill so you could rape me you sick-" She was stopped by Dren's fingers placed across her lips. " I did not put anything inside the food, kitten. I'm just glad you liked it because I made it." " You made it?" For a moment she was surprised and thrilled, but then she was angry again. "So you made it! That really means you put something in it! I'm not going to-" She was stopped again by Dren's lips placed upon hers. She wanted to back off and slap him, but something inside her won't move. Her feet! Her feet won't move. He wasn't even holding her! When he finally pulled off, she was staring at him with a weird expression on her face.

" I knew you put something in the food!" Dren sighed. " I did not put anything in the food, kitten. You need to stop trying to lie yourself. I know you love me just as much I love you, there's no reason for you to hide." At that moment Zoey was about to shout that she doesn't love him, but when he said he loved her she started to blush for no reason. It always happened. " Stop saying so much nonsense. You don't love me…" " Yes, I do." "No, you don't!" Dren went closer to her and took her chin in his fingers to make her look at him in the eyes. " I love you, kitten, with all my heart." Damn. He was telling the truth. Oh his eyes…She could melt in them… Without knowing what she was doing, she jumped in his arms and kissed him with all her strength. For a moment, he froze, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, just as she placed her hands in his hair. Dren licked her lips, and she opened them, letting him taste the insides of her mouth. Just like strawberries… When they pulled off for air,Zoey looked at him through her eyelashes, with her cheeks pink. Hormones… She slowly recovered and opened her eyes in shock. She then blushed like a tomato, and tried to ran away. Dren caught her by the wrist and turned her around. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her tomato blush getting redder by the second. "Kitten, come on, open your eyes. I won't hurt you." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Kitten, why is it so hard for you to accept your feelings? And mine also?" Zoey didn't know what to do. Should she tell him the truth? She couldn't! Why? She was afraid? No! She didn't have the guts to do it?She had to tell him.

" I think I…have feelings for…you." She barely whispered.

Luckily Dren heard what she said. His smirk grew wider. "I knew that already, kitten, I just wanted you to accept it." Zoey looked at him like he was a cockroach. " But that doesn't mean you're going to transfer in reality every pervert dream of yours ! No marriage, no more than 2 pervert comments a day, got it? I want to start it slow." "Aye, aye, captain!" Zoey kicked him lightly in the shoulder. " But am I allowed to kiss you kitten?" Zoey blushed. " Only if you can catch me!" And she teleported. Dren laughed and teleported after her.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." –Sarah Dessen

**So this is the last chapter! The epilogue will come soon! I really hope it matched everyone's expectations, or at least a part of them. I think it came out pretty well, since is my first story. Thanks a lot for everyone who read until now.*sob* It's really hard to say goodbye…*sob* Naah, I'm okay. But if you're going to cry, I'm going to cry also … Love you all with my small writer heart!**

**NYA!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Kira, come over, dinner's ready!" Zoey shouted from inside the house.

Kira made her well-known puppy eyes : "But mommy, 5 more minutes!" "I don't want to hear! You're always the last one at the table! And then you whine because your food is cold. Come on!"

Kira groaned and walked inside. She sat next to her twin sister, Onyx. If you looked at them, you couldn't really tell they were twins. And if you knew them, you were getting even more puzzled by their completely different personalities. From the other side of the table, Yue smirked at her sisters. He had his father's smirk.

Yes, all three kids were Zoey's and Dren's triplets. It's been 10 years since Zoey arrived on the cyniclon's planet. She was now 26, her kids were 6. After a lot of asking and begging, she agreed to marry Dren when she was 18. Sardon went with the ship to gather the mews to be her bridesmaids. She visited them about a week or two every two months. When Bridget turned 19 she decided to come to live on their planet, and now, she and Sardon we're preparing their wedding. Kiki also came a few years ago, when she was sure her brothers were mature enough to take care of themselves, and now she and Tarb are the sweetest couple in the whole planet (which of course annoys Tarb).

Zoey placed her hand on her belly. It was starting to grow again. She was expecting another kid. Since they weren't any ways to prove the genre of a baby on the planet, you could only base on your intuition. And Zoey was sure it was a boy. She will call him Dren.

She was taken back from her dream land when a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind. Zoey smiled and turned around. " What smells so good, kitten?" He was the same. He almost didn't changed at all. Dren still had the same smirk, the same attitude and the same golden eyes you could melt in. "It's your favorite. Hurry up and eat before it's cold."

They both looked at the same time at their kids. They were so different.

Kira looked a lot like Zoey. She had long curly red hair which laid simply on her back, small gold earring in her elf ears, and brown eyes. She was the shy type, she liked reading books but she was also very smart for her age.

Onyx had light pink hair caught in one tail which laid on one side of her face and golden eyes. She didn't have elf ears because she was a special cyniclon, just like Zoey. Onyx was very playful, she always fighted with her twin brother, but she had a sensitive side too.

Yue was like a copy of Dren. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same smirk. From the beginning Zoey wanted to call him Dren, but she didn't know why she changed her mind.

Zoey looked at the four most important persons in her life. She was so happy everyday, she barely managed to stop smiling for a second or two.

But her life was just amazing. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**And that was the epilogue. It wasn't very long but I think it said everything, right? So here it ends the story **_**It's complicated**_**. I hope it wasn't too complicated for you, he? Thanks for reading. I love you all!**

**NYA!**


End file.
